Voeld
Description Nonviable Voeld is a world going through an ice age. Once packed with dozens of urban centers, most of Voeld's Angaran population now lives in scattered settlements. The remains of vast ancient cities are still entombed in ice. ALERT: Voeld is a stronghold of the kett. Caution advised. Viable Voeld is a world going through an ice age. The now-active Remnant vault is raising global temperatures to more habitable levels, allowing the creation of the angaran-Initiative outpost Taerve Uni - meaning Forward together in angaran language. (Founded by Pathfinder Ryder; Mayor Priya Blake elected.) ALERT: A kett presence is still reported on Voeld. Caution advised. Codex Entry From the Milky Way, the Initiative identified Voeld as Habitat 6, a "golden world" projected to be a life-sustaining and temperate garden world. This is confirmed by angaran historians: Voeld was once a heavily populated and thriving angaran colony. During the Scourge event, gravitational distortions affected Voeld's orbit. Models from the Nexus tech labs show how this triggered a minor ice age. The angara were forced to withdraw to a few urban centers, with the rest of Voeld's population scattered in smaller settlements. Voeld is therefore both culturally and strategically important to the angara, and has drawn the attention of the kett. Reports suggest a significant military presence on both sides, as the Angaran Resistance fight to defend Voeld's population and protect the ice-encased remains of their world. The Initiative's new outpost, Taerve Uni, has been safely established. Led by new mayor Priya Blake, Taerve Uni is committed to open borders with the angara as Voeld becomes more habitable. The outpost is now a major supplier of water ice to other colonies and the Nexus. Analyzing Suvi's orbital readings, it appears that the Voeld vault, unable to gravitationally compensate for Voeld's change in orbit, has triggered a controlled melt of frozen carbon dioxide in the permafrost. Projections show this will thicken the atmosphere, gradually raising Voeld's temperature to ease the ice age. This reveals that Remnant vaults are capable of sophisticated analysis and response to planetary conditions. Points of Interest Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on Voeld: *A Trail of Hope *Meet the Resistance *On the Frontlines The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on Voeld: *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Know Your Enemy *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Missing Arks *Peebee: Secret Project *Ryder Family Secrets *The Little Things That Matter *Truth and Trespass The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on Voeld: *A Frosty Reception *Bridge Sabotage *Brought to Light *End of Watch *Eyes on the Ground *Fact or Fiction *Forgotten History *Frequency *Intercepted *Medical Caches *Meet the Family *Missing Science Crew *Reformation *Remove the Heart *Resistance Trap *Restoring a World *Settling Voeld *Stage a Rescue *Strange Beacon *The Lost Scout *The Lost Song *The Vanished *Trading Favors *Uncovering the Past The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on Voeld: *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Catch and Release *Task: Clearing the Air *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cultivation *Task: Earn Your Badge *Task: Gone Dark *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Subjugation *Task: White Death Anomaly Architect Husk: Voeld This anomaly is available after completing Missing Science Crew. DATA: Classification: Enemy (decommissioned) Origin: Andromeda (Voeld) ANALYSIS: This Remnant Architect's programming directives have been interrupted. It is in an orbital standby mode and remains tethered to its home planet Voeld. From this clearer vantage point, obvious, subtle damage from repeated freeze-thaw cycles in a saturated environment. Many systems seem to be pinging for maintenance. Awards +50 when scanned. Mineral Deposits * Platinum * Element Zero * Copper * Beryllium Trivia *The planet's name is pronounced "Vold," rhyming with "cold." *Voeld was designated as Habitat 6 by the Andromeda Initiative, thought to be a lush, temperate garden world with vast oceans of water. *Some pre-Scourge angaran cities on Voeld include Ja Niihk, Dallis, and Pahenaan. They are no longer inhabited, and only the ruins of Ja Niihk can be explored. References * Exploring 3 of Mass Effect: Andromeda's Vast Worlds - IGN First Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Voeld